The Copper Toes
"You, O king, were looking and behold, there was a single great statue; that statue, which was large and of extraordinary splendor, was standing in front of you, and its appearance was awesome. “The head of that statue was made of fine gold, its breast and its arms of silver, its belly and its thighs of bronze, its legs of iron, its feet partly of iron and partly of clay." - Daniel 2: The King's Dream. The Copper Toes are a militaristic tribe from the north, they are lead by a prophet by the name of Casamir, who's slightly warped view of the bible has lead him to believe that the Copper Toes will be the next great Empire, after the destruction of the world. History Casamir was initially a Latter-Day Saint from Vault 70 as his torn jumpsuit suggests and obviously grew up with a Christian upbringing. Casamir volunteered to be a missionary at a young age and went from tribe to tribe in order to bring them the word of God and to help them grow as communities. Casamir was quite shocked to see how poor the living conditions of the tribals were and how powerless they were to stop foreign invaders. He eventually decided that he had to do more than spread the word of God, he would have to give these people the leadership that they so desperately needed. He decided to go from camp to camp, asking them to join his cause, due to his rather charismatic nature, the tribals were willing to give him a chance and so, he was able to get at least three of the five tribes onboard. The Tribes quickly lost their identity under his rule and though this caused some upset, the majority were just happy to be safer in larger numbers and were also happy to have food and water that wasn't contaminated. Casamir, however, still quite young, was somewhat stressed by this sudden change, now being responsible for the lives of nearly one hundred people. He often experimented with various tribal drugs to help calm himself down, it is this that many claim caused his later delusions. Casamir came to the conclusion that the toes of iron and clay on the King's statue must be a post apocalyptic empire. Though the NCR and Caesar's Legion seemed like likely candidates, he dismissed them as 'upstarts' and set out to claim a new Empire for himself. He went out to the remaining tribes and assimilated them, anyone who refused was brutally executed. With the resources that these tribes offered and the arsenal he had amassed, Casamir lead the Copper Toes to Denver, hoping to claim the city as their own. Casamir found little resistence in his way as he carved a huge chunk of the territory out for himself, however, there was the problem of the Dog Lords, an inferior but larger grouped collection of enemies who were quite prominent in the region. Though Casamir was able to push them back to an extent, they hit a point where their conflict was stalemate and no further progress could be made. Now both factions war over the territory and Casamir, still hoping to have an army that can crush both the Legion and NCR, is somewhat desperate to take the city for himself. If Casamir can assimilate the Dog Lords and take the territory, then maybe he can be a force to be reckoned with and then he can take the fight to the bigger factions, out west. Culture The Copper Toes are quite civilized in their own territory, the civilian populace live prosperous lives inside their walls. The Junk Yard was torn apart and used to make a shanty town for the Copper Toes, which featues all of the essentials, as well as a church. Religion The Copper Toes are a Christian society, though some of their people worship their tribal gods, at risk of being executed by Casamir's soldiers. Casamir himself lives in a large wooden house, overlooking the rest of his city. Every day he stands on his balcony and watches his civilization, with hawk-like eyes. Society There are few taboos in Copper Toe society as Casamir wishes to recreate the old world and believes that the Legion's aversion to medical science is what weakens them and that the NCR's inability to display harsh justice is what weakens them. He considers the Copper Toes the best of both societies, because of this. Casamir has no love for criminals, those who wrong the Copper Toes are often brutally punished, to set an example for the others. Needless to say, crime is rather low as between this and Casamir's message of 'community' which has brainwashed his Copper Toes into working solely for the cause, few people dare not go against Casamir's word. Military Casamir has established a number of high value armours and weapons for his people, it is speculated that he hit a military bunker on his way to Denver, as well as claiming a number of NCR outposts, taking their weapons and armour as his own. Casamir is a well versed tactician, with the help of several tribal warriors, well seasoned in battle, he is able to come up with advanced stratergies that can cripple most common enemies with ease. The Dog Lords are vastly inferior, in this regard, however, due to their numbers, crippling their outposts seems to do very little to stop them as more show up the next day. It is believed that they have a very high birthrate and possibly inbreed, going back to the days that they were the Hangdogs. Relations with the outside Other than attacking their camps, the Copper Toes have had little to no contact with the NCR or Legion and left little trace at the scene to make them believe that they are responsible, causing both factions to chalk it up to Raiders or Fiends. Any tribe that Casamir has crossed, he has ever destroyed or assimilated, so far he has encountered around 10 tribes, on his travels. Their greatest enemy is the Dog Lords of Denver, who they have had little to no diplomatic contact with. Due to their vile nature, Casamir has no interest in intergrating them into his society, he seeks to destroy them or at least disband them so that he can take the territory. Technology The Copper Toes are capable of making some technology on their own but they mostly rely on things that they loot. They have few scholars or scientists in their ranks, making them incredibly short on advanced equipment. Casamir has no issue with the use of any form of technology as he believes that they will make him stronger, unlike the Legion who shun all forms of it. Category:Factions Category:Brothers in Binds